All Sailor Moon One Shots
by UnspokenMinutes
Summary: Got a one shot you would like me to write? Want a certian person paired with a certian Sailor scout? Request here!
1. Shattered and Torn

Sorka: Okay, here I am with a one shot!

Seto: Oh boy!

Sorka: Be quiet Seto, I am putting my full ability in to the one shots.

Seto: Whatever, I am going to be quiet now,

Sorka: YAY! Now I can start the one shot!

This one shot is the coupling of Kurama/Haruka requested by Sailor Ra!

**Disclaimer**: -le sigh- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Sailor Moon. I wish I did! WAH!

Shattered and Torn

Everyone fell before her eyes. Michiru, Setsuna, everyone. But how could that be? Just how could that happen? The only people left were her and Usagi, her hime. No, no it just couldn't be real. Even if she was the tough tomboy scout she couldn't help but close her eyes to hold back the tears. She couldn't take it anymore. It was too painful to see all her friends there, lifeless. She turned and ran away. Something she never imagine herself doing, but she did. She ran away from everything and everyone... not that anyone was left.

She kept running, hoping it was all a bad dream, that she could wake up and everyone would be there. Everyone's smiling faces. No, she couldn't think about the past, but think about what was to become of her future. What would happen now? Where would she go? All the questions that she wanted answered... but no answer could be given.

After a while Haruka looked back at where she had came from. She had ran quiet a ways from where she was before. While she was looking back she ran in to someone. Haruka stumbled back and bit, then fell. "Oh I am sorry!" Haruka looked up to see a male with red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. She stared at them for a while before she snapped out of her trance as he held his hand out to her "Might I help you up sir?"

Haruka glared daggers at Kurama "Excuse me, but I am no male. I am a female!" Kurama's face paled, he felt so embarrassed for making that mistake "Oh, I am truly sorry for the mistake." Haruka muttered something under her breath, but took his hand and regained her balance. When Haruka looked up, she saw Kurama looking at her with concern. She raised an eyebrow "um, is there anything scary yoma behind me?" she pointed her finger behind her, then all the memories of her friends rushed back to her, she shook them away though.

Kurama shook his head no, but brought a finger to her cheek and traced it down "You have fresh tear marks on your cheeks. Is there something wrong: Haruka looked surprised, but pulled her head away from his touch "it's none of your bees wax!" tears formed in her eyes, she could barely contain them, but she did. Kurama had even more concern in his eyes as he said "If you tell someone about it, the pain will go away a lot easier."

There was a few moments of silence, before Haruka without even thinking threw herself against Kurama "There gone! They took my friends! I never thought I would run but I did, I never thought I would cry this much but I am!" Kurama was shocked. But his eyes narrowed back and he wrapped his arms around Haruka "it's okay, everything will be okay...miss?" Haruka looked up in Kurama's eyes "My names Haruka." Kurama smiled lightly "Haruka, such a beautiful name. I'm Kurama." Haruka said his name slowly "Kurama." she then smiled "Such a nice name." Kurama smiled wider, his arms still wrapped around Haruka, but she didn't seem to mind. She laid her head on Kurama's chest and thought 'Even among the shattered and torn, there is always hope'

Sorka: I know it's short, but it's a one shot remember? I hope you like is Sailor Ra!

Seto: She won't I bet you

Sorka: WAHHH! Be mean to me! Anways until the next one shot, I am out of here!


	2. Among the Tempers

Sorka: Back with another one shot!

Seto: I am not going to talk

Sorka: Please, at least say your sorry for being mean to me

Seto: Never

Sorka: That's harsh. Anways one with the fan fiction!

**This coupling is Rei/Kouga requested by Firenze!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha

Among The Tempers

Rei was sweeping the steps to the shrine she lived at. She hummed such a sweet melody was she swept along with the tune. The winds shifted and many of the leaves blew in her face. She growled lightly as she muttered "Sometimes I hate truly and very much hate the fall" the wind shifted once more, blowing the leaves away. Rei sighed as hair lightly swayed with her kimono.

After much working and cleaning up the shrine, Rei sat on the steps leading to the shrine. The sun's light peek though the tree branches. The leave blew past her face as her eyes wandered towards the sky. It was the perfect day to just sit and think about whatever you had on your mind.

The tree branches by her rustled. Rei didn't pay too much attention to it, for she thought it was a small animal. But then she heard the howling of wolfs. Rei jumped to her feet, ready to fight whatever came at her. She wasn't afraid to face someone, or something. Behind a tree came four wolfs and a man in wired clothing.

"Hey you lady, give us your jewel shards!" The man demanded. Rei narrowed her eyes "Your no man, your a demon. If your after the crystal then you can just forget it!" The demon man blinked "I don't want a crystal, I want your shards of the Shikon no Tama." Rei blinked, but then rudely added "I no nothing of these shards and I don't have any, so bug off wolf boy!" The demon growled "I am not wolf boy! I have a name and it's Kouga!"

"Wolf Boy, Kouga, I bet it's all the same thing! Now get of my property!" Kouga snarled at her words "Make me!" Rei took out her transforming pen "Fine, suit yourself! MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!" Soon she was in her red sailor fuko and ready or battle. Kouga stared at Rei in the short mini skirt, almost like Kagome's, but he snapped out of it and charged at her.

Rei A.K.A Sailor Mars barely got out of the way. When she did she powered up an attack "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" A red bow with a fiery arrow appeared in her hand, she let go of the air and it shot at Kouga. Kouga wasn't so lucky to get out of the way. Caught in a daze by the attack, he got it. Kouga growled, but looked at Rei. "Your outfit resembles Kagome's. Are you Kagome?" Rei was confused as she henshined back to her normal self "No, I'm Rei." Kouga blinked, but smiled "Rei huh?"

Rei growled 'Hey you, don't try anything funny understand me!" Kouga stood up and caught her by surprised by bring her in to his embrace "Oh I understand well." Rei tried to pull away, but she looked in to Kouga's eyes and froze. Kouga laughed at her reaction and kissed her cheek before saying "Maybe love is possible here." Rei smiled and kissed his cheek before saying "Even among the tempers."

Sorka: Yay! Another one shot finished!

Seto: Whoopee...

Sorka: I KNOW! Hehe, hope you like it Firenze, and everyone else who reads this. It might be a little quick and they might be just a bit OOC, but I am sorry for that. REVEIW! Until later, I'm out.


	3. Her Final Battle

Sorka: Were back again! 3 one shots in one days, that's a record for me!

Seto: I bet you feel special

Sorka: I do! Anyways one with the on shot.

**This coupling will be Hotaru/Hiei requested by pyro the dark angel and Spirit of the Dead**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon... it sucks :(

Her Final Battle

Galexia laughed as she shoot Hotaru A.K.A Sailor Saturn back. Hotaru screamed and flew back in to a wall. The pain went though her body, she fell on to the ground were tears filled her eyes and she whimpered out "Help me." Galexia grinned evilly "No ones here to help you little Saturn, now, you shall meet your end." Hotaru let herself silently cry as she thought 'If someone could by me time, I could get enough strength to blast her away, someone, anyone, I need help!' more pain through her body as another wave of dark energy hit her. Hotaru screamed once more as she cried even more.

A certain demon was walking towards the scene without realizing it. Hiei heard a girl's scream and he dashed towards it. He heard another pain filled scream with a evil laughter mixed with it. When he got there he couldn't believe what he saw. There laid a girl with should length raven black hair mixed with a bit of purple. A lady with golden hair was standing by, glaring at the raven haired girl.

Hotaru winced in pain, her purple eyes squinted shut as she tried to hold in her screams of pain. Galexia snarled at her "Why won't you die girl? You have a strong will, but now one can match me in strength!" Galexia powered up more energy and was ready to shoo it at Hotaru. Hotaru opened her eyes a bit, but then they widened as she saw what Galexia was going to do.

Hiei didn't know what to do. He vowed never to help humans, but that girl, Hotaru, seemed different. He decided to help, he rushed at Galexia as Hotaru screamed in fear. Hiei took his kitana and slashed Galexia's arm leaving a big gash. Galexia winced in pain as Hotaru looked at the man who practically just saved her life.

Galexia glared at Hiei "Who are you and why do you dare interrupt my battle!" Hiei snickered "Mess with someone of your own strength lady." Galexia growled "I'll just get rid of you first!" she shot more dark energy, but it was aimed towards Hiei. Hotaru was mad at Hiei, it sounded like he said she was weak. Hotaru with the little strength she had left stood up and raised her glaive "SILNCE GLAIVE SUPRISE!" Hotaru launched her own attacked, send Galexia way,way,way back. When Galexia across, she was scared and cut. "I'll retreat for now." and with that, Galexia was gone.

Hotaru collapsed to her knees, griping her glaive tightly. Hiei walked up to her and picked her up bridal style. Hotaru, although not having much of a temper had to ask "What in the world do you think your doing? Put me down!" she de henshined in his arms. Hiei blinked in confusion, but then his eyes turned back to cold ones as he said "Shut up girl, I am going to get you help!" Hotaru growled, then snapped "My names not girl, it's Hotaru! I want to know who you are.' Heie snickered "I'm Hiei." Hotaru looked up in his eyes "You seem like a cold person Hiei, why did you help me?"

Hiei thought for a moment "I don't know, I just felt like I should have helped, now shut up please." Hotaru, although stubbornly, she nodded and stayed quiet. Hiei started walking, after a while he looked down to see Hotaru sleeping in his arms. Hiei smiled and said 'she's so cute, such a mysterious beauty. Her eyes seems so caring, I vow now never to let anyone harm her, even if it means that was her final battle.'

Sorka: I know it sucks, but I hope pyro and spirit like it! And same with all of you out there!

Seto: I disagree, she sucks at writing fan fictions

Sorka: I AM NOT! Anways review! Until later, I am out!


	4. The Fire and The Strenght

Sorka: I am back with another requested one shot. Thanks to all my reviwers, and thanks especially to Sailor Ra!

Seto: She hit me

Sorka: You deserved it, now take it like a man.

Seto: I am supposed to be the harsh one!

Sorka: Tee Hee, now on with the one shot!

**This pairing is Rei/Bakura requested by Rei Minamino!**

**Disclaimer** Don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh... It's so sad:(

The Fire And The Strength

(NOTE: It's set back in ACIENT TIMES! Thank you :) )

The sand of Egypt roared as a female tried her best to walk though a what seemed to her like a weak sandstorm. She was after all Princess Rei of the Planet Mars, Mars had many sandstorms that were worse then this. She wasn't afraid to walking in this sandstorm. She had some sort of blanket to cover her body and royal red dress, she didn't want to draw too much attention if she found someplace to stop and rest.

Rei's legs grew tired, the sun was going to set soon. She cursed loudly, and unroyaly may I add. Someone who was cloacked could see the cursing female "This is just my friekn luck, I get lost in a weak sandstorm of some part of Earth, I can't understand why Serenity sent me here in the first place!" The cloaked figure's eyes widened, the Moon Princess Serenity! Well, this came as a shock, someone who knew such a high royalty would be out here was uncommon.

Rei was very frustrated, she rubbed her temples as the cloaked figure approached her and in a deep voice said 'Follow me!" Rei stared at the cloaked figure, but that soon turned in to a glare "Wait, how can I trust you!" the cloacked figure shrugged "You can or you can't, that's up to you. But if you want to get out of this storm, I suggest you follow me." Rei, much to her displeasure, followed the cloacked figure and crossed her fingers that she could trust this figure.

They came to what seemed an abandoned inn. When they walked on, it looked pretty abounded, but the things in there were very expensive. It made her wonder if someone with such valuable things had them in it's possession, why they wouldn't live somewhere nice.

The cloacked figure took off his cloak, Rei gasped. It was the Thief King Bakura. Rei snarled "Thief King Bakura." Bakura snickered "Princess Rei of Mars." Rei turned away "You finally remembered me, after all, I almost ripped your arm when you tried to steal something from my palace when you snuck in with when the royal family of Egypt came to visit Mars! It was embarrassing and none the less rude!" Bakura just chuckled "It was a very expensive item And I could have sold it for lots of money" Rei looked around "from what I see, all you do is collect, not sell." Bakura grinned "You would be surprised."

Rei laughed jokingly "Bakura... I already am surprised." Bakura smiled "What do you think of me?" a purr in his voice. Rei flinched and said "Listen you little worm, your a thief, a criminal, a fiend, and a downright dirty person! I should really have no social relation with you, consider it an honor to be a thief talking to one of the most dangerous princesses in the Galactic Alliance!" Bakura snickered "Oh i'll take at has an honor alright." Rei growled "I am only staying here for sleep and shelter for the night, tomorrow at sunrise I am gone understand?" Bakura walked towards "I don't think after tonight you'll want to return to Mars and that silly palace you live in inside the Galactic Alliance."

Rei rose her hand up, ready to smack Bakura's face "Don't you **Ever** say that around me!" she brought her hand down to strike Bakura's face, but he grabbed her wrist. Out of shock and confusion, Rei tried to pull away from him. Bakura smiled "No, your not going anywhere. I love you and your staying." Rei was shocked and speechless for a few minutes, but then tried to pull away again while saying "Don't confuse what you say with your flawless dreams and illusions of what you think you feel Bakura!" she continued to try and squirm away.

Bakura wouldn't let her go, and she couldn't break free. With one simply jerk. Rei flew towards Bakura, and he locked his lips with her. Her eyes widened, but she gave in to the kiss and responded back... just a little, it was the fiery princess of Mars after all. When Bakura broke away he smiled "Now do you want to return to Mars?" Rei thought, then said "Only if you come with me."

Sorka: Oh, I hope I did good

Seto -cough- Sucked -cough-

Sorka: Wahh! Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Code Red: HeartBreak!

Sorka: Here again with yet another one shot!  
Seto: Your working away!

Sorka; Whatever makes the reviewers happy.  
Seto:. Woah

Sorka: Yeah... anways on with the one shot.

**This pairing is Usagi/Anakin Skywalker requested by RebalSeeker01**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did, but I don't own Sailor Moon or Star Wars.

Code Red: Heartbreak!

How could this be? Usagi's baby blue eyes were blinded by tears. Mamarou... her Mamo-chan, her destined lover left her for Rei, Rei of all people! One of her best friends! (A/N: That idea came from my friend) Now she was in some wired place. She hadn't felt this miserable since the battle with Galexia 5 months before. What happened to make destiny change so harshly? What did she a Mamu ever do wrong? What about Chibi-Usa's existence, or the existence of Kousagi? (A/N: Kousagi is Usagi and Darrien's second child in a little side story comic in Japan called Parrele Sailor Moon. More will be explained after the one shot.) Would Chibi-Usa and Kousagi just...disappear forever? She couldn't bear the pain.

Meanwhile, somewhere away from where Usagi was, a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker paced his room. His beloved Padme confessed to him she never truly loved him, but loved his own master Obi-Wan Kenobi (A/N: This couple was also thought up by my friend, just for the fic). It mad his burn with anger, and he just needed to get away from everyone and everything. He got in a space ship and raced off in to space. His beloved Padme was all he had every had left to keep his heart full of love, not that she was away from him, what could he do?

When he landed on a planet. He could automatically here sobbing. He slowly walked towards the sobbing noise, and though some tree branches saw a female with blonde ondagos in her hair crying. She was so heartbroken, so lost, just everything. She didn't know where to do go now, she let herself fall over.

Usagi noticed she didn't even fully fall to the ground. Her blue eyes, full of tears looked up. There was a blonde haired male looking at her with concern "Miss, are you okay?" Usagi shook her head "No, no I am now okay." Anakin became even more worried, what if this woman needed help? And he even admitted to himself she was beautiful, but he shook the thought away, he couldn't go down the path of love again "What's the matter?" he finally asked her. Usagi sobbed even more "Well, my boyfriend, my future husband left me for my best friend." Anakin knew this story, it sounded all too familiar to him. "Plus, my future daughters, Chibi-Usa and Kousagi's existences are in jeopardy, they might even be gone forever from time."

Anakin cried to comfort her. Like a little child, he rocked her and soothed her. "It will all be okay Miss... say what's your name?" Usagi wiped her tears away "Usagi Tsukino." Anakin smiled lightly "I am Anakin Skywalker. I just went though something similar to your story." Usagi nodded and sniffed "It's hard, we were supposed to get married, be Kin and Queen, and have our daughters... the princesses." Usagi was clearly not taking this well. Anakin rocked her again "Everything will be okay... I promise you." Usagi felt that she could trust him, so she nodded and said "But I am lost, I have now where to go." Anakin's heart was crushed now, not because of Padme. To him, Padme no longer ever existed, it was all about Usagi, he melted around her. Could he be falling in love again? He offered "Stay with me, that way you can be with someone you kind of know." Usagi couldn't help but giggle then, she nodded "Okay" Anakin smiled and helped her up as he thought "It might be a while to see it clearly, but just maybe..' then Usagi thought 'I can fall in love again'

Sorka: hope it doesn't suck

Seto:...I am not getting hit again

Sorka:) Two points, review people!


	6. A Human's Warmth

Sorka: I don't care if I am tried, I must do the one shots!

Seto: She is really determined and devoted to her fan fictions.

Sorka: Yup I am! So, anways lets go on with the one shot!

**This paring is Rei/Sesshomaru requested by lady pyro1!**

**Disclaimer: I** don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha

A Human's Warmth

"Your stupid youma!" A raven haired female yelled at a demon approaching her. It hissed at her, she powered up "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Away the flame arrow flew and pierced through the demon. It shirked in pain and fell to the ground. She walked to the demon's body, only to see a pink shard. She picked it up and examined it "Huh, I wonder what this is."

"Lord Sesshomaru, the demon bugs were last seen heading this way!" A small toad demon told his demon master, pointing to the east of them. Sesshomaru stood up "I see, there problly carrying shards to that bastard Naraku. Let's go Jaken!" Jaken, the toad demon nodded "Of course m'lord, follow me!" Jaken led the way, Sesshomaru following closely behind him. Sesshomaru would find Naraku and kill him, that was his vow and he planned to stick to it.

After a while of walking, he saw a figure walking on the path they were headed, but were the figure was going in the opposite direction then he and Jaken were. Who would even dare go the opposite way Sesshomaru was and turned and run. Sesshomaru rushed ahead of Jaken, leaving him to stand there and yell "Wait Lord Sesshomaru, please wait for me!" Jaken tried to run forward and keep up with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru landed in front of the figure, to him she was wearing strange clothes. A red mini skirt and a red shirt like tank top with a red ribbon towards the front of the collar of her skirt and red high heels. Her tiara placed on her head. Rei didn't want to de henshin, she knew demons swarmed this forest and she didn't want to be attacked by surprised and be unprepared.

"Do you know who I am?" Sesshomaru asked, standing in front of Rei. She glared at him "yeah, your in my way, now move!" she tried to walked around Sesshomaru, but he moved in front of her. She tried to walk around him the other way, but he cut he off. "What is your problem!" Rei asked with venom dripping in her voice. Sesshomaru glared at Rei "You don't pass by me and not turn away or bow in respect, this is my territory!" Rei put her hands on her hips "Listen, I don't care if you run a kimono company, I need to get though so if you'll excuse me." she tried to walk around him again, but he again cut her off.

"I sense a strong power in you" Sesshomaru stated to Rei, like she didn't know. Rei huffed "yeah, and I can see a strong side of jackass in you, now move it!" Rei didn't walk, he would just cut her off again. "No, your not going away." Rei blinked, the asked "Well, why not? I need to get home to help my friends." Sesshomaru smirked and pulled her close to him "Because you remind me of the Princess of Mars." Rei's eyes widened and she pulled away from him "How do you know about the Princess of Mars!"

Sesshomaru looked down "She was the human ever loved, and she was killed oh so many years ago." Rei's eyes softened, she was married to him in past life? That surprised her, as she said 'Well, I am the reincarnation of the Princess of Mars, I am the new Princess of Mars." Sesshomaru looked at Rei with wide eyes "Y-Your the reincarnation of my love, the princess?" Rei nodded and walked up to Sesshomaru "I am still a princess, and I am her reincarnation." Sesshomaru pulled her in to an embrace "I thought I lost my princess forever, her soul, everything." Rei, even though she was shocked, hugged back. The words of a human softened his heart, hearing that the soul of his princess was there. It was a human's warmth.

Sorka: It's going on 1:30 AM, so sorry if it blows, i am tried, I might hit the hay now. REVIEW!


	7. A Rose For Ami

Sorka: Hi, I am not hiting the hay for about an hour or so, so I dcided to start on a few more.

Seto: you are tried though.

Sorka: Oh Well! If it makes everyone ahppy i'll stay up all night.

Seto: gte omse sleep.

Sorka:I will in an hour, anways on with the one shot.

**This pairing is Ami/Yami request by Hoshiko Megami!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh

**A Rose For Ami**

Ami was sitting alone in the park. The sun had setted over the horizen, and it was a perfect time for Ami to get away from her friends and just enguh the night. She looked up from her book to gaze at the stars. She couldn't help but smile "That stars are so pretty." she whispered to herself as the stars twinkled, giving off a show in the sky.

"Isn't it dangerous for a female to be out her alone?" Ami turned her head to see a tall man with tri colored spiked hair and crimsion red eyes. Ami shrugged "I am not afraid to be out her alone at night." Yami blinked and sat down next to her "Well, I don't like seeing a lady out alone at night, so I will join you as company." Ami blushed, and tried to hide it "Um thanks... um... what is your name?" Yami remebered he forgot to tell her his name "I am Yami, you are?" Ami smield lightly "I am Ami." Yami nodded "Very nice to meet you Ami." Ami shook her head "The pleasure is all mine Yami." Yami smiled lightly at what she said.

Ami went back to reading, about 5 minutes later Yami looked down at her book "Is that a book?" Ami looked up and nodded "Yes it is. It's called 'A Rose For Jenny', it's a very good book." (A/N:I loved the book A Rose For Jenny.) Yami blinked "Why is it so good?" Ami shrugged "I guess that characters and storyline is good, and just the title of the book. Roses are a beautiful flower and it's just so neat how a smiple flower like a rose can cheer people up in a heartbeat."

Yami looked at the glow in Ami's eyes as she looked at the rose on the front cover and she remembered what she said '_It' just so neat how a simple flower like a rose can cheer people up in a heartbeat.' _Yami suddnely remembered he had a rose with him. Anazua confessed that she loved him, but Yami told her he didn't loe her back. With a hevay heart she gave hima rose and took off home. He pulled out the rose. he examined the rose, and looked at Ami.

"Here." Yami said, causing Ami to look up and gasp when she saw the rose in his hand. She craefully grabbed the rose, a wide smile on her face. He was glad to see that she was happy, he thought her smile was beautiful... what she was beatuiful. Ami looked in to Yami's eyes "but why did you give me a rose out of all people you can give one to?" Yami smiled "Well, for one you are as beautiful as a rose." Ami blushed a crimsion red as Yami wrapped an arm aroudn her and said "And this can be a rose for Ami."

Sorka: I hope you like it, I tried the best I can people! Remeber to review, and I AM NOW ACCEPTING Full Metal Alchemist characetrs to paired with scouts. Anways till the next one shot, peace out!


	8. Over Reaction

Sorka: Back again! I know, I just want to get these done though:)

Seto: She is working her butt of , thinking of ideas this early/late.

Sorka: I know!

Seto: You need sleep.

Sorka: I will head for bed soon, but for now on with the one shot!

**This pairing will be Ami/Bakura also requested by Hoshiko Megami!  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Over Reaction

(NOTE: This is set in Ancient Times! Thank you!)

Ami sighed, she had just came down to Earth to see her boyfriend, Bakura. She loved Bakura, he was always there for her when she needed someone. He loved her for her smarts and her bravery, she was also very beautiful at that. Her parents would never allow her to date him though, because he was a thief, so they dated in secret. At a abounded inn, she walked in, a book in her arms "hell, Bakura?"

Bakura, who was talking to his men about the next robbery attempt heard Ami''s voice say "hello, Bakura?" He turned to his men Excuse me." he left the other room, and when he entered the next there stood Ami. Bakura ran up to his blue haired beauty and embraced her "It's been 6 weeks since you last came." Ami hugged him back "I am sorry Bakura, but things are so difficult, it's not exactly easy to get here to see your boyfriend, who is a thief." Bakura smiled "And you know you love me." Bakura locked his lips with hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as her wrapped his arms around her waist. Bakura nibbled on the bottom of her lip, she moaned, opened her mouth and let Bakura's tongue wander her mouth. before anymore could happen a man ran in 'Bakura sir!" Ami pulled away from Bakura, a crimson red on her cheeks.

"What you baboon! Cant' you knock anymore!" Ami put a hand on Bakura's shoulder "Bakura please, calm down." the man blinked, but then said "We need you right now. If you want to, bring her along" the man was pointing to Ami. Bakura growled "Her name is name, not her!" The man blinked and rushed away. Ami lightly elbowed Bakura "Bakura, that's enough!" Bakura, growling nodded and escorted Ami to the room next to the one they were in.

Men surrounded, and they stood straight up. Bakura looked at all of them, "So what is i-" "wait,wait,wait!" A man named Seiko said, and walked up to Ami "is this Ami, Princess of Mercury?" Ami nodded "Yes sir." Seiko bent down and kissed her hand, she blushed a crimson red once more. Bakura grabbed Seiko's arm and twisted it behind him "Never, ever touch Ami!" All the men backed away from Bakura. Ami gasped and ripped Bakura away from Seiko, who was rubbing his arm. "Excuse us gentlemen." Ami said with a smile and pulled Bakura back in to the other room.

Ami closed and locked the door. 'What was that lla bout Bakura? You could have ripped poor Seiko's arm off!" Ami lectured as Bakura merely said "He kissed you hand, he can't do that!' Ami blinked, but then giggled. Bakura raised an eyebrow at her "What's so funny?" Ami smiled "Are you over protective of me? Bakura grinned and pulled Ami in to an embrace "That... and maybe I over reacted."

Sorka: I think this is one of my better ones. Well review and I hope you enjoy the one shot!


	9. The Light Of Hope

Sorka: Hiya and were back!

Sorry everything is wrong, like the chapters being short etc, lately I have been tight on time and I have been extremely tired, but yet I stay up and try to make one shots, even if there short. I just got up and I am still tired, but I'll live. Live goes on, I need to get theses one shots done... Woah I rhymed, awesome! Anways one with the one shot before I rant on.

**This pairing is Ami/Sesshomaru requested by Hoshiko Megami!**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but I don't own Sailor Moon nor Yu-Gi-Oh

The Light Of Hope

A girl with aqua blue hair fell down a hill. Her name was Ami, and she was still trying to get around without either killing herself or getting lost, not that she wasn't already lost. She sat up an groaned "What am I going to do now?" she asked her self as she looked around, this seemed like a big forest. All she had was her transforming brooch with her and that was it. Ami woke up here after a battle with a strong youma. Ami stood up fully, she knew she was problly no where near the end of this forest.

"My legs are tired, but nee to go on and find someplace." Ami told herself aloud, she had been walking for what seemed forever. She decided if she didn't find someplace after a while, she would sit down under a tree and rest. A scream was heard, a little girl's scream. Ami ran towards the scream, she didn't care if her legs were very tired, someone could be in danger.

Ami gasped when she saw a little girl in a yellow kimono being attacked by a demon. Ami took out her transforming brooch "Mercury Crystal Power Make-Up!" With the swirls of blue light surrounding her, she then became Sailor Mercury. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" With the blue harp in her hand, she plucked the strings and sent powerful attacks at him. The demon flew back against a tree. When he tried to get up, he disinagraded and in it's place was a small jewel fragment. Ami picked it up. She looked back at the little girl who was still in shock and fear. Ami turned and walked down to the girl, kneeing down in front of here.

"It's okay little girl, the demon is gone." The little girl nodded, you could tell she was not as scared anymore. Ami smiled, she was glad "What's your name?" The little girl looked at Ami and smiled "I'm Rin!" Ami smiled lightly and helped Rin up "Rin huh? So where are your parents Rin?" Rin shook her head "Rin have no parents. I travel with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken." Ami blinked, she was totally lost. Who were this 'Lord' Sesshomaru and 'Master' Jaken characters? She didn't car, she just needed to get Rin out of danger "We'll let's go look for them" Rin pointed to the figures running towards them "No need to."

Sesshomaru, demon lord of the West and his sidekick (A/N: more like annoying, clingy toad servant) Jaken arrived. Sesshomaru glared at Ami "Who are you wand what are you doing with Rin?" Ami didn't glare back, she calmly replied "Young Rin here was being attacked by a demon, and I just happened to be passing by, and I saved her." Rini poked her head out from behind Ami "It's true Lord Sesshomaru!" Ami nodded "Next time I suggest you keep this young child under your watch, she could have been killed." Sesshomaru released his glare, and said "I could just revive her with the Tenseiga." Ami stood up "Well... still, it's not safe to let Rin out here alone." Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at Ami "Do you car about Rin's safety?"

Ami threw her arms up "Well, yeah, she's only a child. She can't defend herself out in the world yet, I think it's irresponsible that you don't stay by Rin to protect her, and keep her from harm. I suggest you do that from now on." Ami looked at Rin and smiled "Take care Rin." Ami walked off. Rin was confused, but then said "please Ami, don't leave!" Sesshomaru looked at how Rin wanted Ami, so Sesshomaru asked Ami "Where are you going?" Ami stopped, and replied 'I don't know, I am lost. I need to find someplace to go."

Rin's eyes lit up "Then travel with us!" Ami turned and smiled at Rin "that's such a nice offer Rin bu-" Sesshomaru cut Ami off "I will allow you to travel with us. think of it as a thank you for saving Rin, and she certainly wants you around." Jaken was furious 'but Lord Sesshomaru, you really can't consider dragging along another human can you?" Sesshomaru glared at Jaken "Jaken, shut up." Jaken listened, although he hated Rin and Ami. Rin smiled and grabbed Ami's hand and walked on behind Sesshomaru and Jaken.

Sorka: Not really a romance, I think it was a cute one shot though! PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Out Of Date

Sorka: I am back! Yay!

Seto: -rolls his eyes-

Sorka: Whatever...

Seto: your are wired.

Sorka: Seto you meany! Let's get one with the fan fiction.

**This pairing is Makato/Sesshomaru requested by Xoni Newcomer!**

Out Of Date

Who knew more about boys then Makato and her partner in crime Minako? They were almost always head over heels for a guy. Minako just was always head over heels because they were hot. Makato just feel head over heels for a guy just because they reminded her of her old boyfriend, an as her friends say "Every guy reminds you of your old boyfriend." But the two females didn't care. Minako was a ditz who loved to eat like Usagi and play video games and read manga. Makato liked to cook and clean, and in her spare time hang out with her friends and play video games. But these two girls knew what they wanted in a guy. They wanted to date a 'cute' guy. But Makato was taken away after being knocked unconscious, she defiantly knew what kind of guy she would want.

When Makato opened her eyes to see she was somewhere she didn't know, she immediately flipped out, asking questions out loud, such as "Where am I! Where are my friends! Am I going to be stuck here!" She didn't know what was going on at all and she wanted to know. But who would she able to find out? Well, that took her a while to finally settle down, stand up, and start wandering around to find a place. She hoped that there would be someplace near by, she didn't want to be wandering around all day.

After a few hours, Makato was about to give up all hope on finding a place. Who knew if there was even a place around at all. She heard talking, and turned to see long hair, and a human like body. Makato smiled and ran up to this 'person' with silver hair. She tapped it on the shoulder "Excuse me, but can you tell me where the nearest place to stay is?" She asked with a cheerful voice. The 'person' turned his head to look at her. She caught the gaze of the great Sesshomaru "Why are you asking me?" Makato blinked and looked around "well, your the only around sir." she knew from his voice that he was a male, even if the hair could have fooled her.

Sesshomaru turned his back to her "Go away you annoying human." Makato was even more confused, but said "No listen, that is very rude to say to a female who needs help. Now i'll ask you again, can you point me in to the direction of a place to stay?" Sesshomaru thought for a minute, then said "No." simply and coldly. Makato felt her temper rising, but she kept cool anways "can you please point me in the direction? Please, I need a place to stay." Sesshomaru sighed "If you stop annoying me, then yes." Makato smiled widely "thank you... Um…what's your name?" Sesshomaru walked ahead of her and said "Sesshomaru." as he walked. Makato kept up behind him "I'm Makato nice to meet you!" Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but Makato wanted a conversation, so decided to make one "So, where do you live?'

Sesshomaru merely said "in my castle in the western lands." Makato nodded "Oh, I live in Juuban!" Sesshomaru was confused, he had never heard of Juuban "Juuban? Where is that?" Makato thought "Not far away from Tokyo." Sesshomaru blinked again "I have never heard of Tokyo either." Makato was surprised "Wow." Sesshomaru nodded. They walked on for a few hours, just talking.

When they reached a village, she blinked. All the houses were huts made of straw, but she turned to Sesshomaru and smiled "This is where I leave, goodbye Sesshomaru." she went towards the village, but he said "Wait." Makato stopped and turned around, staring at him straight in the eyes. Sesshomaru blushed and said 'join me in journeying with my servant toad Jaken and a little girl named Rin." Makato felt a smile appear on her lips "really?" Sesshomaru nodded "yes" Makato nodded "Okay, but one thing." Sesshomaru blinked "What's that?" Makato grabbed the arm of his kimono "When I find my friends, we are getting you new clothes, this kimono is so outdated."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorka: LOL! I know she is a bit OOC, but I found it funny. Well, review.


	11. The Magc In Our Hearts

Sorka: Back again!

Seto: -mutters things under his breath-

Sorka: What do I have to do to make Seto be nice?

Seto: You can't.

Sorka: I'll find a way, but first priority is start the fan fiction!

**This pairing is Yuske/Usagi requested by Meekolli!**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own anything, nothing at all!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Magic In Our Hearts (A/N: i was listening to the song Dance Magic from the movie Labyrinth, and that were I got the idea for this one shot storyline from, kind of. I DON'T OWN LAYBRINTH OR DANCE MAGIC! this is not a song fiction)

(A/n: Also, the whole story is kind of based on a flashback she has.)

Usagi smiled, she had moved away from Juuban quiet a while back. She was happier now, after everything with Galexia being over and that she had gotten away from all responsibility of being a scout for a while until she became Neo Queen Serenity. She remembered everything so clearly, how her life became happy again.

_Flashback_

Usagi's eyes filled with tears. ChibiChibi had disappeared with Galexia, and now the Star lights were gone. Seyia...Yaten...Taki... Their Princess Kakyuu. She missed them all so dearly. She wanted to fall in to the arms of her precious Mamo-chan, which she did. Mamoru soothed his girlfriend "It's okay Usagi, just be happy that were all okay." Usagi looked at him with anger in her eyes "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! Seyia, Yaten ,Taki, ChibiChibi. When you guys died they were there for me! Why! Why do the Star lights have to go! Why did ChibiChibi have to disappear!" What Usagi had said pained Mamoru... she really cared about her friends that deeply.

That night Usagi sat on her bed crying. She looked at the 3 pictures on her night stand. One was of her and the starlight's with Kakyuu nearby. The other one was of just the inners and outers together, that included Rini and Mamoru. The last picture was of her with ChibiChibi on her shoulders, they were both smiling and laughing. The two pictures she treasured most now was the one with the starlight's, and the one with her and ChibiChibi. For some reason she seemed sofar from the inners and outers. She even felt distant from the love of her life, Mamoru. She wanted to run away and escape the pain. She packed her backpack with clothes and thigns she might need. She then wrote a somewhat long note:

**To my family and friends,**

**I am sorry, but I have to get away from all this pain, it makes me hurt knowing the Star lights and ChibiChibi are gone. I just need to get away. Minako, Makato, Ami, Rei, Haruka, Setsuna. Michiru, and Hotaru I am sorry to leave you like this. Luna and Artimis will guide all of you. Mamoru I am sorry, I just feel so distant from you know, it's over. Luna and Artimis, please take care.**

**Love,**

**Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, or A.K.A Bunny**

With that, she waited till her parents were asleep, then snuck out of the house. She didn't care if anyone saw her, she had her backpack hung over her shoulder and she ran for someplace where no one knew her, and that's exactly where she was going. She had bought train ticket to someplace she saw a train heading to on the times board. When she got on the train, she put her backpack down on the seat, and soon feel asleep.

When Usagi woke up, the train had finally stopped and people were getting off. She picked up her backpack and followed the people getting off, she looked around. Oh yes, this was someplace she didn't know alright. For Usagi, that was good. She walked around the town, lost and confused. She ended up running in to someone after a while. "Watch where your going!" Usagi looked up at a male with black hair and a green shirt and green pants on. Usagi stood up and nodded 'I am sorry." she said lightly with her head down and tried to rush by.

Before Usagi could get by, the male grabbed her wrist. She turned to looked at him with her sad and glassy baby blue eyes. "You seem down." Usagi was silent for a minute or two, but then she nodded 'Maybe I am." she pulled her wrist away and she slowly walked away "I can help." the male said lightly, it calmed her. But she said "You can't help, you can't bring them back." The male put a hand on her shoulder "But maybe, I can help."

Usagi shook her head, tears about to leave her eyes. The male pulled her in to a hug. Usagi then just let herself cry. Yuske soothed her, and it reminded Usagi so much of Mamoru. "I am Yuske" the male said, hoping to make her feel better "I am Usagi." she said lightly, her tears going away. Yuske smiled at that "Come one" Yuske said, she nodded with a faint smile and she followed him."

_End Flashback_

Usagi had been extremely happy every since then, she got help to deal with her pain, and her bets friend Minako came to visit every now and then, and best of all, she fell in love with the one she met, the one who helped her start to deal with her pain, her first friend ever that she knew in that town. It was truly the magic in our hearts.

Sorka: So sweet, ne? Please review!


	12. Candy for the Sugar

Sorka: I am back yet again!

Seto: Oh great!

Sorka: I know: )

Seto: Sarcasim...

Sorka :-swetadrops- Whatever on with the one shot!

**This pairing is Kurama/Makato requested by JovianShe-Wolf!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing

Candy for the Sugar(A/N:I was blank on ideas for this story, so it's just going to be a few hundered word drabble)

It was a beautiful Valentine's Day, Makato sat in the park, smileing widely. Valentine's Day was one of her favorite holidays in the whole wide world. All the love in the air, people smileing and confessing feelings. It made her smile widely evey time this holiday came around. From what she could see, a boy was giving his crush a box of chocolates, while a teenage couple were exchanging gifts. She smiled wider. There was Usagi and Mamoru not that far away from herself, kissing and telling each other that they loved each other until then end of time. But it was true though, Usgai and Mamrou were to be marriw and have a little girl name Chibi-Usa. Makato wished she had a future like that, but she didn't know what her future held. Suddenly arms wrapped around her shoulders, she looked over to see man with red hair and remrald green eyes. It was the guy, she had crush on for a long time named Kurama. he handed her a box of chocolates and roses "Happy Valetine's Day." She smiled widelt, making Kurama smile as she flung her arms around his neck.

Sorka: Just a little drabble for a girl running out of ideas xX Anyways review.


	13. Flowers Of My Heart

Sorka: I am back

Seto: This one has me in it!

Sorka: No bragging

Seto: But-

Sorka: LET'S START!

**This Pairing is Usagi/Seto requested by IMUniquelyStupid**

**DICLAIMER:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon.

Flowers Of My Heart

Usagi looked at the cheery blossom petals fly by, a smile formed on her face. Watching the petals fly by in the cherry blossom season always made her smile, even in the worst of times. Her baby blue eyes shone with delight of seeing such beautiful flowers as reach out her fragile hand and ran her finger along a petal. Soon, all the cherry blossoms would die for the winter, though she wished they wouldn't.

She closes her eyes, and let her long blonde 'ondago' pigtails sway in the light breeze passing by. Walking towards her, the cold hearted CEO Seto Kiba saw her just standing there, admiring the flowers. She had opened her eyes again so her baby blue eyes were visible, and they shone with such a happiness no one could explain. Seto blinked, he thought he saw an aura around her, such a sweet aura.

Seto walked by her, he thought she would recognize him and run up to him like a mad fan girl, but she stood there and walked the petal drift in the air. That made Seto slightly mad, he was used to girls running up to him and giving him attention, yet this female just stood there like there was no care in the world. he stood there watching her for a while, then walked up to her. "Hey you!"

Usagi snapped out of her trance and turned to Seto, she smiled "Can I help you?" she asked him. Seto blinked, it was obvious she didn't know who he was. "Why are you staring at some stupid flowers?" Usagi took that in to offense "flowers are not stupid. There beautiful, it makes me smile every time I look at one. When my friends call me ditzy, or they call me ondago-chan, I just look at the flowers and daydream that life was perfect." Seto snorted "Money makes life perfect, not day dreaming." Usagi shrugged "For some, for those who do not have alot of money, day dreaming and dreaming are the closest thing to perfect you can get."

Seto snorted again "Right, flowers. there too girly." Usagi smiled "And I am a girl, so it works right?" she then went back to watching the flowers. Seto looked at how she was entranced by the flowers, it amused him, he actually thought she was 'cute' being entranced by them. "So, want em to by you flowers?" he blushed, and he also said it in a cold manner. Usagi looked at up "Excuse me, can you repeat what you said?" Seto gulped, and said "Would you like me to buy you flower?" Usagi blinked, but then a faint smile appeared on her face 'Sure!" Seto smiled and held his hand out, which usagi took with a light bow, and they walked off, a flower in their heart.

Sorka: I am proud of this one :) Well anyways review.


	14. Counting The Angels

Sorka: Again back:)

Seto: I am glad you made one of me

Sorka: It was requested . 

Seto: ... Oh

Sorka: ON WITH THE ONE SHOT!

**This pairing is Hotaru/Harry requested by chibimars098524**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Counting the Angels

"Bye Harry!" Hermonie called out to Harry and waved to him. Harry smiled at one of his best friends and waved back to her. It was going to be a long summer, especially when he had to return home when he didn't want to. His life was horrible at home. No matter how many times Harry pleaded and begged to Dumbledore, it was no use. He would just have to suck it up. Ron was waiting for him, he better hurry. He ran up the steps to see a raven haired female crying.

Harry blinked, he hated to see a female cry. he walked up to her 'Miss? Are you okay?" The female raised her head up, her violet eyes filled with tears as she wiped them away "I'm fine." she said giggling a little. Harry didn't buy it one bit, but he wasn't going to force her to tell him "Are you sure everything is okay?" he asked again. She female nodded "I'm sure, my name's Hotaru Tomae by the way." Harry smiled, she seemed happier if someone was around "I'm Harry- Harry Potter." Hotaru smiled even wider "Nice to meet you Harry." Harry smiled back "Pleasures all mine." Hotaru just smiled as Harry made a conversation, maybe then she would stay happy.

"Um, are you going to school called Hogworts?" Hotaru shook her head "No, I go to Juuban Middle School, I just come here to watch the trains." Harry nodded, so she was not a witch. She looked at Harry "Do you go to Hogworts?" Harry nodded "yeah." Hotaru nodded "That's cool, it's problly better then going to Juuban, all my friends are there though, so I can't complain." Harry smiled "I know exactly what you mean."

Hotaru giggled with him, she enjoyed talking to Harry, they seemed to have a lot in common. they talked for 20 minutes about their friends, where they live and what their families were like, and their hobbies. Hotaru learned a lot about Harry, and Harry learned a lot about Hotaru. Then, Harry remembered about Ron waiting for him. "Oh I have to go!" he said grabbed his stuff, ready to take off. Hotaru's eyes feel, and she became sad "Oh, okay, bye Harry." Harry could see she was sad he was leaving, so he thought for a moment before saying :Maybe I can get you a ride home." Hotaru looked at Harry "You can?" Harry nodded and smiled "Sure, follow me." Hotaru smiled and nodded, following Harry. Harry didn't know how many angels were out there, he didn't count, but Hotaru was the number one angel.

Sorka: It's short, but you know what, took me while to think it up. Anyways review!


	15. Dance With Me

Sorka: Back again:)

Seto: How many will you make?

Sorka: As many as I can:)

Seto: Which will mean staying up till 10:30 to do so.

Sorka: Exactly! Now, let's got on with the one shot!

**This pairing is Usagi/Edward Elric requested by silverwing1**

Dance With Me (A/N: this is sort of AU)

At Juuban High School, it was the all school dance. People danced away as the music blared. Usagi Tsukino was dancing away, she was a great dancer not matter how ditzy she normal seemed. She knew how to move her feet to the grove and keep up with the beat, weather it be slow or fast. She wasn't very popular though. She had blonde ondagos in her hair and she also had baby blue eyes... and a huge stomach. She tended to eat quiet a bit, she was still skinny, problly because of getting to school late almost everyday.

Edward Elric was a new student to Juuban High School. He knew how to dance very well, but he never danced. He hated to admit he danced because he was male. Not that anyone would have cared, but he thought just because he was male. He looked at the many people dancing, when a girl with mid back length hair walked up to him "So your the new student, a shrimp I see." Edward became very mad and screamed 'I am not a shrimp!" the girl laughed "keep saying that little boy."

Edward snarled "Better shut up." She smirked "I would rather not, you worthless shrimp." Edward wanted to strangle her at that moment "I can do more then you can!" The girl nodded "I bet you can, but you can't beat my friend Usagi in a dance-off!" She pointed to Usagi, who was dancing very well. Edward, although he hated to challenge a female nodded "Okay! I will prove to you I can win." The raven haired girl snickered "then follow me girly boy." Edward growled loudly, but followed her up to Usagi.

The raven haired girl tapped Usagi on the shoulder. Usagi turned around "Oh hey Rei, what's up?" Usagi had then stopped dancing. Rei pointed to Edward "The new shrimp wants top have a dance off." Edward was about to comment when Usagi said "Really?" Edward looked at Usagi, who was smiling "Well then, let's have a dance-off, good luck." Edward was frozen, she was actually the only one that was that kind to him. A student yelled out "Dance-off!" As the DJ looked for a good song for a dnce-off, and he found one. He put on 1985 by Bowling For Soup( A/N: I Love This Song!) and they started the dance off.

Both were dancing very well. Edward was a great dancer, as while Usagi kept up with the beat pretty well. Other students were amazed at how they kept up with each other as they song went on. Near the end they danced together. It made everyone clap and cheer as the song 1985 came to an end slowly, and when the song finally ended neither of them broke a sweat, people cheered even more as Usagi and Ed turned to face each other.

Ed smiled "Your a pretty good dancer." Usagi smiled back "Your not too bad yourself." Ed was glad she was to nice and not all about getting attention and being snobby. Ed heard the song 'Can't Fight The Moonlight' by LeeAnn Rimes (A/N:I love this song too!). Ed smiled and said "Usagi, would you like to dance with me?" Usagi smiled 'It would be an honor." Ed sweat dropped "I might be a little short" Usagi giggled "I don't mind." She grabbed his hands and she pulled him to her. They both smiled at each other as they slow danced.

Sorka: Aw, so sweet, ne? REVIEW PLEASE! I love those reviews.


	16. Sitting On Stars

Sorka: Hiya everyone!

Seto: Sorka would like to say...

Sorka: Okay Rei Minamino who requested Inu/Rei, you'll will be up tomorrow. To the people you requested The Rei/Hiei one and the Sesshy/Usagi one it will be up tomorrow, this is my last one shot of the night, sorry I was blank on ideas. Same with Seto/Rei, they will all be up tomorrow, I PROMISE!

Seto: And now...

Sorka: THE LAST ONE SHOT OF THE NIGHT!

**This pairing is Minako/Obi-Wan requested by Kybele! **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon or Star Wars, I hope you all know that by now

Sitting on Stars

"Minako! Come on were supposed to meet Jedi knights, high ranking solders!" Ami scolded the mid back length haired blonde, who shifted her icy blue eyes to look at Ami. "I am sorry but I am slowly today Ami." Ami sighed "Well come one, we don't want to give ourselves a bad name" Minako sighed "yes 'mommy' " she said with sarcasm as she followed the others girls in. Once they entered, Usagi and Minako smelled off "Food!" The exclaimed together and ran towards the direction of the smell of the food, trailing away from the other girls.

The other three remaining inners walked in to the room, where man Jedi's sat, all three shifted uneasily. Anakin, a strong Jedi stood near his wife Padme, but tried not to make it noticeable as everyone else stared at them. "State your name" A Jedi named Mace Windu ordered. Rei was the first to step up "I am Rei Hino, not that it matters to you all." Mace glared at Rei, who glared back. Makato put a hand on Rei's shoulder 'Okay Rei, that's enough we don't need trouble." Rei reluctantly nodded, as Makato introduced her self "I am Makato Kino." she said with a smile as Ami walked up "And I am Ami Mizuno." she said with a smile. A wise Jedi named Yoda said "More of I thought there would be." the three girls blinked and looked around. Rei spoke up "hey where is-" Just then the two blondes came tumbling in, with a scream they fell to the ground.

All three girls sweat dropped. "Usagi!" Makato scowled her. "Minako!" Ami scowled Minako. Both the blond sweat dropped "I can explain!" Minako said 'We smelled food!" Ami, Makato, and Rei sweat dropped "All they ever think about is food, food, food!" Rei said rolling her eyes. Usagi got watery eyes "No! I also think about video games too!" All the girls anime style fell. "this is your team?" Mace asked them. They all nodded. Mace looked at Usagi and Minako "They will need to stop being ditzy, but other then that your with the knights." They all smiled, except Usagi who got watery eyes "I-AM-NOT-DITZY!" She broke down in tears. Minako felt ashamed and walked out of the room. A Jedi master named Obi-Wan Kenobi saw her leave with a sad look and followed her.

Outside the Jedi temple, Minako was sobbing. She almost let down her friends, how could she be so dumb? Obi-Wan watched the blonde sob and cry. He slowly approached her and bent down in front of her "Miss, Minako right? Are you okay?" Minako looked up as she shook head 'No." she buried her face in her hands "I almost left my friends down, I feel like a failure." Obi-Wan comforted Minako "Your are no failure, no one is." Minako was still cry, she couldn't help but cry on Obi-Wan's shoulder, and he let her.

After about 15 minutes, she had cried all her tears. Obi-Wan looked at her "You okay now?" Minako nodded "Yes." Obi-Wan smiled " am glad. It's not nice to see such a pretty girl cry." Minako blushed a crimson red as she looked at Obi-Wan "Master Obi-wan is it? Um... thank you for helping me." Obi-Wan smiled "Oh, it's not a problem" Minako smiled even wider "Thank you!" she stood up and turned around, but Obi-Wan grabbed her and pulled her back down. Minako fell on her rear with a "Ouch!" Obi-Wan looked in her eyes "Did I hurt you?" Minako shook her head "I'm fine" Obi-wan smiled "Good." Minako blinked "But why did you pull me back?" Obi-Wan shrugged "I hate being alone." Minako smiled "Then i'll stay here, and we will sit on stars."

Sorka: I don't know if it was a romance, but it was cute! REVIEW!


End file.
